


Day Six: Titans

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [30]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Prompt: Dick nursing his pup gets his alpha\s high. Like the pheromones, and happy baby and all the good things is just the best smell in the world. And all Dick's alphas can do is stare and sigh dreamily. Dick finds this hilarious
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Garth (DCU)/Dick Grayson
Series: DC Omegaverse [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Day Six: Titans

**Author's Note:**

> I did a ‘four times’ style fic for it. I just couldn’t seem to get it to work with all of them in the room, but I feel like this still hits what the prompt was going for.

Dick will admit he knows what he’s doing. Not to anyone of course, but to himself he will admit the reason why he often settles into the main lounge room of the Titans Tower to feed Jake.

Jake doesn’t care. At four months old all Jake still cares about is that his belly is full, his bum is clean, and there is someone there to comfort him. So long as he gets those things he doesn’t care if his silly dam is using him for a little game of his own.

And, hey, maybe the game might get Jake another sibling – not that Dick is quiet ready to be seriously thinking about that yet.

Roy shows up this time. Which isn’t that surprising seeing he was in the kitchen when Dick settled onto the couch.

Dick does idly wonder about what lunch has been abandoned when Roy’s arms snake over his shoulders and down his sides.

“Hey pretty bird,” Roy says, although it really is more of a low rumble as he nuzzles against Dick’s neck. His hands settling on Dick’s hips. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine. And you don’t need to use pick-up lines on me – you already got what you wanted,” Dick says, keeping his voice dry.

“Oh my want for you will never be satisfied.” Roy sounds almost drunk. But Dick knows better than to think the alpha currently is.

Drunk off pheromones maybe but it has been a very long time since Roy last touched a bottle of booze.

“Really, even with my post-baby body?” Dick asks.

Roy just snorts at it.

“You can cut that crap – most omegas would be jealous of the body you got only four months after having a kid.”

Dick knows it’s true. Just as he knows he won’t be satisfied until he’s able to fit back into a Nightwing costume and swing around the rooftops of the city again.

“Although,” Roy continues, his hands slipping under the back of Dick’s track-pants. “If you’re looking for a more tangible reminder of how freaking hot you are I would be more than happy to provide.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dick says. “But don’t you have your lunch to worry about?”

“Nah, this is better than food.”

“Roy – go eat,” Dick says, pushing the alpha’s face away.

“Gonna’ take a bit more than that to convince me,” Roy says.

“How about my hands are full right now,” Dick says with a nod towards Jake who’s still happily feeding while watching the exchange – still amazed at all the sights of the world. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I’ll be holding you to that,” Roy says as he pulls away.

He won’t.

Sure, even without the pheromones affecting his brain Roy will still be a bit of a horn-dog with sex always on mind. But he also isn’t one to trade it for anything. At least not seriously.

* * *

Dick once again settles onto the couch to feed Jake. This time though it is Garth who comes to join him.

“I thought that was what I could smell,” the alpha says.

“I’m sorry if I distracted you from what you were doing,” Dick says, not actually that sorry at all. He will admit he likes how easy it is to draw his alpha’s attention to him just by feeding their pup.

“If it was a distraction it certainly isn’t an unpleasant one,” Garth says, coming over. And while Dick wouldn’t call the movement stalking, it certainly is more consciously purposeful than Garth normally moves.

“Then what would you call it?” Dick asks.

“Fascinating,” Garth says. “It’s different than how I thought it would be.”

Different because Dick is a human and not a fellow Atlantean.

“I’m sorry it’s not what you expected.” Sometimes Dick wonders about his right to be with so many powerful people even though he reminds himself he earned his place on the team with them.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Garth says, sitting next to Dick.

He reaches over to play with Jake’s hair. The action seeming to be aimed at grounding himself if the deep, conscious breathes that joint it are any indication.

Jake doesn’t seem bothered by it. Eyes idly switching between Dick and Garth’s faces.

“It’s interesting how the same scents create difference results in the receiver,” Garth says. “To Jake your scent is calming. But for us alphas it’s… intoxicating.”

“It’s designed to keep you interesting while Jake gets the chance to grow under my complete attention.” Give the current pup the complete resources of the pack without risk of the alphas losing interest for another omega.

Garth’s face twists at it.

“To think humans needed such a biological feature to ensure that,” Garth says.

It’s Dick’s face that twists at that.

“It’s not just humans that have it.” It was a trait found in other mammal species but especially Apes. Likely a hold-over from before humans even branched off into their own evolution.

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” Garth says.

“I know.” Dick does. But he also finds the idea of it and what evolutionary purpose it served sitting on him uncomfortably.

“Do you want me to leave?” Garth asks.

“No.” It’s nice to have an alpha next to him and Dick can comfortably lean against Garth while feeding Jake without worrying about him getting too handsy.

“Alright.”

* * *

Dick doesn’t always intentionally position himself near his alphas when nursing Jake to get a reaction out of them. Sometimes it’s just because it’s convenient to eat his own breakfast while Jake nurses.

The fact Wally comes in from his morning run while Dick is successfully multitasking is a pure coincidence.

But, okay, maybe Dick does take a little pride in making the Speedster stop dead in his tracks.

“Morning,” Dick says between mouthfuls of food.

“Uh, are you sure you’re comfortable doing that there?” Wally asks. And Dick would have to hang up his cowl and retire if he didn’t pick up on the blush on the alpha’s cheeks.

“Sure – I mean I’ve got Jake balanced pretty well so it’s not too awkward.”

“No, I mean feeding him in the middle of the kitchen like that,” Wally says. And he doesn’t realise how he’s falling into the trap Dick decided to build after his first question.

“Sure.”

“But anyone could walk in!”

“Yes,” Dick says with a laugh because it knew it had been coming. “But most don’t get horny at it like you do.”

“What?” The blush on Wally’s cheeks rises. Probably feeling called out for being a pervert. When really it’s a bit more complicated.

“Yeah, Tim says it feels calming when he’s around when I’m nursing,” Dick says, putting his spoon down and grabbing the tea-towel he brought over to burp Jake over his shoulder. “But Tim’s not one of my alphas.”

“Right,” Wally says and Dick has a feeling it’s clicked for him.

“I’d be more worried if Roy walked in than Raven. Even then I wouldn’t call it worry.” More worried about someone walking in after Roy, seeing how the alpha seemed to get a bit handsy when Dick is nursing.

“Uh, sorry for overreacting then,” Wally says, scratching the back of his head. Because he knows he’s probably the most conservative of Dick’s alphas and Roy, at least, doesn’t miss an opportunity to rag on him for it.

“It’s fine,” Dick says standing up to walk over. “Just change Jake to make up for it.”

It’s a bit mean to use Wally’s embarrassment to get him on diaper duty instead. Especially when Dick somewhat led Wally into the embarrassing comment. But honestly Dick doesn’t care – it means one less he has to change himself.

* * *

It’s 2AM and Dick should probably feel more tired than he does feeding Jake as he watches the Titan’s monitors. But honestly he’s probably had more sleep since Jake’s birth than he had in the years before he found out he was pregnant.

So when Kori returns from taking care of the robots attacking a cinema Dick is in no hurry to get back to bed.

He knows as soon as Kori walks in that while she may want to go to bed she’s in no hurry to go back to sleep.

“You are so attractive like this,” Kori says because she’s never been one to deny her wants. “If makes me want to take you to bed and ensure you won’t easily walk in the morning.”

“Fuck,” Dick says because how else is he supposed to respond? Even after all this time with her he still finds himself blindsided by how forward she can be.

“That to,” Kori says, leaning over so her breath tickles his face. “So long as you are up for it.”

“Let me get Jake fed and settled for the night first.” Or at least settled for the next few hours before he needs his next feed.

“I’ll be waiting for you then,” Kori says, leaning forward to press a kiss against the side of Dick’s lips before leaving the room.

It’s unfair how much Dick finds himself getting wet at it.

Or maybe it is only fair considering how much he’s enjoyed driving his other alphas insane from the pheromones he produces while nursing.


End file.
